As the fire Dies Out the Ashes Still Remain
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: My first Phantom fic! Its a couple of months after the fire and two people come back to the Phantom's lair...Please review! rated T for later chapter content.
1. Chapter 1

** As the Fire Dies Out the Ashes Still Remain **

A shadow emerges from the dark and slowly walks round the ruins of the underground lair. A hand reaches out to touch the swan shaped bed, which has been tipped over, and the person looks around at the ruins.

"I knew that you would have come here madam," a voice says suddenly from the shadows and Madam Giry jumps and stumbles over a candlestick holder on the floor. A gloved hand helps her get her balance and she looks at the half masked face.

"Erik you know better not to scare me," she says, "Have you been here for long?" she asks.

"I returned two nights ago. It's a shame that so many of my things have been broken," he says but without a hint of disappointment.

"You could always fix them," she points out but he shakes his head.

"No, they are reminders," he says then walks away from her to light some candles.

"Where have you been for these past four months?" she asks following him and at first he doesn't answer.

"I've been travelling in shadows, keeping out of the way of the police," he says and sits on the upside down bed.

"You could have come with me," she says and he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think so madam, they would have searched your house and found me," he says.

"Not my house Erik, have you forgotten the little hut we had when we were young? No one could have found you," she says.

"I remember of course I do," he pauses for a second before saying, "I did not think you remembered. Is it still there?"

"Of course I do! I often go there and I have it a good condition," she says and goes to sit down. They are silent and he has his face away from her.

"I saw their wedding; I was in the shadow of course. It was a nice occasion," he says suddenly.

"I thought I had seen you. How did you find out?" she asks but she does not want to talk about Christine.

"I was walking outside a pub and I over heard two men from the opera talking about their marriage. They did not recognise me as they were too drunk," he says slowly.

"Have you eaten?" she asks noticing how thin he had become.

"No but I don't feel the need any more," he replies.

"Well you need to Erik you have become almost like a skeleton!" she says then gets up, "Wait here and don't go anywhere," she warns then walks back out of the way she came and quickly made her way to her little flat, where in a basket she put loads of different foods she had in her cupboards. When she returned she found that Erik had pulled up a table and chairs and she handed him the basket in silence and he looks at her and slowly she reaches out and very gently pulls the mask off. He cringes but does not stop her, as his face holds no horror for her.

"In my presence you know that you don't have a need for a mask," she says then takes the basket back and goes to prepare something for them both to eat. He feels naked without it and suddenly vulnerable something, which he hasn't felt in years and though he knows that she doesn't like his mask on he, doesn't want her to look at his disfigured face.

Antoinette Giry slowly prepares them some food all the while she looks over her shoulder to see him. He has changed over the past four months he is unsure and she hates to see him like that so alone. She brings the food out and he sits down unsure looking at the plate of food.

"Over the years Erik I have learned how to cook," she says lightly and he gives a very faint smile. He eats a mouthful then smiles some more.

"Yes it is much better than before," he says and she gives him a smile.

"What have you had to live on?" she asks curiously as she watches him eat quickly, obviously very hungry for some time.

"What ever was available," he says when he has finished and looks at her half touched food.

"Are you not hungry?" he asks and she nods her head suddenly losing all of her appetite. He is silent and she watches him before she clears the plates away but he stops her and she puts the plates down.

"Why Annie?" he asks her and she closes her eyes briefly.

"Christine had to go Erik, she didn't love you they way she did Roul," she says trying to explain but the hurt in his eyes made it difficult.

"I gave her music," he says, "She was my Angel of Music, I made her song take flight." She does not want to hear any more and turns away from him but he takes her arm and forces her to face him.

"She is now gone, what is to happen with my life now?" he says his face so close to her own.

"You will go on Erik," she says calmly, "Then you could love another." He releases her and she takes a step back and he has his back to her.

"I am not sure if it was love I felt for Christine," he says and she is surprised.

"You did not love her?" she asks not understanding him.

"I do not think love is the word I would describe what I felt…feel," he says, "I thought it was love but it wasn't the same as if felt for…for you." Her heart hammers in her chest and warmth floods her neck and she grateful that he is not looking at her.

"You should be going now Madman it's getting late," he says still turned away and with slow movements she stands in front of him and he looks at her steadily.

"I will come back tomorrow Erik, I promise," she says then hesitantly and briefly places her hand on his handsome cheek and brings her lips softly to his other cheek and plants a small kiss. When she pulls away he has his eyes shut and she walks away and out of the Phantom of the Opera's lair.

**A/N hey this is my first Phantom of the Opera fic and I hope its good for all of you x as for my other fics I promise that some new chapters are coming up soon but I've been really busy and needed a break. Please review xx **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

She comes through the secret door and found him sitting on the floor surrounded with papers, his own operas. She stands still and watches him pick them up and slowly hold them out to the candle flames and watch them burn. His clothes are crumpled and his hair dishevelled but he has his mask on securely. Suddenly he looks up at her and she sees that he isn't upset but there is a relief in his eyes.

"They are not needed," he says to her as the last opera burns.

"But they were your masterpieces," she says coming closer.

"No," he shakes his head, "They weren't they were written in a madness." He stands up and she looks and him wondering what he was going to do and he just wanders off to his bedroom leaving her for some seconds before he comes back wearing a new clean shirt.

"I thought it was for the best," he says when she sees her raise an eyebrow. He observes her and wonders why he feels she has changed from the woman he knew a couple of months before. She looks the same, maybe a little more tired but nothing too drastic, her clothes are the same and so is her body, it was her personality that has changed. The events of the months passed have changed her, the deaths of those she knew effected her and the danger she felt she had put on Christine made her feel guilty. She could feel his eyes behind the mask watching her closely and she turned her own eyes to look into his. They had not really looked at each other in this way since his obsession with Christine happened. Now it was if they had travelled back in time to where they had first met on that fateful day at the gypsy circus.

"Take that mask off Erik," she snaps suddenly at him and he blinks, "I hate it." He considers her for a long moment before he does so and discards the mask on the floor.

"How can you hate it? It covers the monster," he says and cringes inwardly at her sharp angry gaze that he hated since they were little.

"You are no monster," she says her anger shaking her voice.

"Then Madame you are blind," he says and turns away. She grabs his arm and turns him to face her and they are so close that he can feel her warm breath on his cheek. He looks into her angry fiery eyes and his heart lurches in his chest. She had always said he wasn't a monster and after everything that had happened did she really think the same? If that was true then she wouldn't cringe away if…

His lips brush hers and for a second she freezes in shock but quickly she melts into his kiss. He pulls her closer and her hands wind themselves into his hair and he runs his hands down her slim form approvingly. He kisses her cheeks, her closed eyes, her forehead, down her nose, her chin and across her jaw till he is back to her mouth. She sighs against his lips and he murmurs her name into her hair and takes her hand and leads her slowly to where his beautiful swan bed stands. She knows that she is falling under his hypnotic stare but she doesn't want to break out of it. He pulls her hair out of its secure plait and lets it tumble over her shoulders before tangling his hands in it. She lies down with his encouragement and he kisses her again, with a little more passion than before. He undoes her dress in a matter of seconds and she keeps her eyes closed and he kisses her bare neck and she can feel his gloved hands stroke her side. He pulls off her chemise and then her corset, breaking some of the strings in his impatience and she lays naked from her waist upwards. She now has her eyes open and she watches him examine her, his eyes darker with the heavy need and desire and he removes the rest of her clothes. He stands and slowly takes off his clean white shirt and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. Then he, rather quickly, discards the rest of his clothes and this time she gasps quietly. He was perfection. She remembers the last time they had made love when she was eighteen and he nineteen, they were young and rather childish but now she could see the man that he had become.

He covers her with himself and it is blissful to feel skin on skin. She kisses his lips and their tongues entwine and search each others mouths, drinking in their tastes. He slides his mouth back down over her neck and she shivers and he continues till he reaches her breasts. He devours each one and she cries out, his pulse races. His hands stroke every single part of her and she runs her nails down his back and crushes her lips to his. Slowly he began to make love to her and her limbs lock round him pulling him closer till their tension mounts and he raises his pace and she digs her nails into his back and buries her cries into his neck. The tension breaks and he comes with a deep groan and she cries out. He collapses besides her and holds her close kissing her slightly damp forehead. She is sure that he is also thinking of their first time together and she strokes his arm lovingly. She sleeps then and he watches her for some moments before he settles comfortably against her and draws the covers up. He closes his eyes and a soft smile plays on his lips, he wasn't a monster to her.

**A/N so sorry this has taken so long! I started it but I didn't feel it was good enough to post up so I did this version. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(Flashback)_

"_Erik? Erik where are you?" a younger Antoinette Giry called. She ran through the trees calling, her hair that was coming out of its plait blew into her face. She still couldn't see him! They where in the woods near the cemetery, they came here to play and to get away from the opera house. Here they found a small abandoned hut and with her help Erik restored it so they could use it._

"_Erik please! I need to get back they will be wondering where I am. I can only be away for so long to be with my "sick aunt"!" she called again and then heard the sound of some twigs being snapped from above her head and looking up she saw Erik sitting in the tree, his unmasked part of his face facing her. He was smiling broadly. _

"_Erik! I have been calling you for ages!" she called up frowning at him._

"_I know! I think the whole of Paris heard you Annie!" he grinned and swung a leg down._

"_Come on, I have to get back," she said and he jumped down landing neatly a foot away from her. She looked at him and she desperately wanted to rip his mask off. As if he could hear her thoughts he raised up his hand as if to protect it._

"_No Annie not in public," he said._

"_This is hardly public Erik! We're the only two here!" she said spreading out her arms as if to show that there was no one there._

"_I said no!" he hisses and she flinches as if he had slapped her. A silence stretches between them and he felt guilty for snapping. He knew she hated his mask. _

"_I'm sorry Annie," he said quietly coming closer to her but she turned around and started to walk back to where the black horse was tied to the tree._

"_It doesn't matter," she called back to him and he could hear it in her voice that she was upset. He ran after her and fell into her stride. _

"_I'll take it off," he said and she stopped and fixed him with a sharp look._

"_I thought it was too 'public'," she said bitterly._

"_Damn it Annie you wanted it off!"_

"_Yes but I want you to do it without me saying so! I want you to realise that, by now, your face doesn't frighten me!" she cried and he was silent, just watching her._

"_I don't want you to hate me. You're the only friend I have Annie," he said quietly and she came closer to him, close enough so that if he stretched his hand a little he could touch her._

"_I could never hate you Erik. I have known you for so long," she whispered and he nodded. Slowly and rather hesitantly, he put his hand to his mask and pulled it off. He watched her and a small smile formed on her lips and a rush of warmth coursed through his body. He tucked the mask into his side pocket and though how lovely her smile was. He wanted to always make her smile._

"_That's so much better," she said and he knew she was speaking truthfully. Suddenly he placed his hand on her cheek and she tensed her heart racing. He watched the rush of blood spread across her neck and cheeks and for a moment was surprised. How could have he been so blind to how pretty she was, now that she was a young woman? _

_She watched him closely her heart still racing. She had noticed when Erik had started to become a young man, how striking his looks had become and how sensitive she had become to his presence. If he was watching her dance on the stage she would loose concentration, if he touched her by accident to help her into the boat she found herself blushing with her heart hammering in the chest._

_Slowly he bent his head towards her and kissed her. She was frozen in shock not knowing what to do, thoughts spinning in her head. He smiled and persisted in the kiss and she gradually relaxed and started to kiss him back. He murmured a small encouragement and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wound her hands into his hair. He stroked her slim waist and up along her back and he untied her ballerina plait and let the mass of dark coppery hair tumble down over his hands. _

_He broke off for breath and smiled at her flushed face and sparkling eyes._

"_Lets get back," he said and quickly went to the horse, untied it and mounted. She walked after him slowly a little dazed and he reached down and pulled her up onto the saddle in front. His arm wrapped around her waist securely and the other held the reins. She leaned against his chest and he tightened his grip slightly. As they rode on all she could think about was how nice his kiss was._

_He took her round the back to the opera house and hidden in the dark he lowered her to her feet then slid off. When he faced her again she saw he had put his mask back on and she didn't say anything._

"_I'll take the horse back to the stables," he said it quietly though there was no one about and they were hidden, "what will you tell them if they ask?"_

"_That I had to find a doctor and I'll make it up the rest if they do ask," she said and he nodded. Suddenly they felt slightly shy with each other, not knowing what to say._

"_Well goodnight Erik," she said slowly after a while and kissed his cheek. He gave a tutting sound along with a smile._

"_A kiss on the cheek?" he said, "I think not." And he kissed her lips and she returned it, blushing._

"_Much better, goodnight Annie," he said and she turned away smiling._

_(End of flashback)_

She opens her eyes with a soft smile. She could still picture that day so clearly. She looks at his sleeping form and strokes back his hair lightly.

"I love you," she whispers and he stirs slightly but doesn't wake. Settling back against him she closes her eyes and dwells in the memories after.

**A/N in the flashback Annie is 15 and Erik 16. I thought it would be nice to add a memory of when they were younger, explains when they first fell in love sort of. What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He turns and sees she is awake and her hazel eyes lock with his. She has a soft smile on her lips and he smiles back.

"Have you been awake for long?" he asks and plays with her rich hair that is spread out over the pillows.

"Not too long, a while. You where out like a light," she says amused.

"Well that was the first proper sleep I have had in a long time. It was blissful," he says still twirling strands of hair round his fingers. With a smile and a soft sigh she rises up from the bed and his embrace, holding the covers to herself.

"What are you dong?" he asks watching her pick up her clothes from the floor.

"Getting dressed Erik," she says and pulls on her chemise. He continues to watch her dress until he sees her struggle with the lacing on her corset, that's when he comes and helps her, his hands pulling on the strings tightly. He kisses her briefly then goes and pulls his own clothes on

"Do you remember the fist time we made love?" he asks and looks at her intensely.

"Of course I do," she says with a smile.

"I never thought that you would of ended up having my child." He says it so casually but she hears his undertone. She whole body freezes and she feels faint. With a deep breath she turns around and forces herself to speak, her voice shaking.

"What did you say?" she says it slowly and places her hand over her heart as if to stop it beating.

"Have you forgotten our own daughter?" he asks incredulous raising an eyebrow.

"How did you find out?" she asks swallowing, her voice softer than a whisper.

His eyes now glittered with anger and his voice was low and dangerous. "Who else's Annie? Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"I never had the chance Erik; after I got married I couldn't…" He comes up close and whispers:

"Did you run because you never wanted the child of a monster?" she gasps at his accusation and takes a step back from him.

"Erik please! I wanted to tell you but how could I? Knowing this was how you would have reacted," she says, "I had to marry to find a safe place to raise my child-"

"Our child Annie! A safe place? I could have provided a safe place!" he shouts and she doesn't speak letting him burn his rage out then he takes a breath and calms.

"Does Meg know?"

Antoinette looks away from him and gives a small nod, "But she said she didn't want anything to do with you," she whispers sadly and all anger dies within him for he understands how hard it must have been for her, but still.

"I'm not surprised. You didn't give me a chance Annie."

"Please Erik I regret not telling you, I really wanted to but how would of you coped? We were young and I had the rest of my life to think of and you were only really concerned about your operas. And if I had Meg would have had to stay down here," she says looking sadly at him.

"I could of given you everything," he says heatedly, "I could of married you!"

"And we would have lived in shadow. Erik you know that's true. Meg would of lived down here and would of never known the outside world." He says nothing and she knows she is right.

She walks towards him and places a hand on his cheek and turns his face towards her own and slowly she kisses him and he returns it.

"After all this time Annie," he murmurs and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know Erik, I know," she says and they stay in each others embrace for sometime.

"I would though really like to meet our daughter in person," he says and she strokes his cheek with her fingertips.

"I will ask her, but she may not agree Erik," she says warningly but gently.

"At least you have tried Annie. I apologise for losing my temper."

"I have gotten used to it by now," she says calmly. He sighs and they say no more.

**A/N thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far it has really helped. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The slim blonde young woman watches her mother pace slowly up the corridor of their flat.

"Mama stop it please," Meg says when she has finally had enough. Antoinette Giry stops and looks at her pretty daughter before finding something to say.

"So how is Christine and Roul?" she asks and Meg sighs.

"I told their happy."

"That's good to hear," she looks at her daughter for a long moment. "Meg, do you remember who your father is?"

Meg's eyes darken some and she frowns at her mother. "Is it possible to forget?" Antoinette sighs: This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Please don't be like that Meg. He isn't what people say…"

"Mother, you were there for the five months! How can you say that after everything?" Her daughter shouts and Antoinette sees she has the quick temper like her father.

"Yes I was there but I saw what everyone missed. Meg jus listen to me," she adds when her daughter opens her mouth to intervene. In Meg's silence she continues, "He knows that you're his daughter, he just wants to talk to you and I'll be there. He doesn't expect you to welcome him with open arms but I think it would be a good thing, for the both of you." Meg considers her mothers request and thinks for a while on what she said.

"How did he know I'm his daughter?" Meg asks.

"I don't know. Erik has always had away of finding things out. Most of the time anyway."

"Erik? He has a name?" Meg says surprised and her mother raises an eyebrow.

"Why not? He deserves to have a name just like anyone else."

"I just didn't think…" she mumbles off then says, "When does he wan to see me?"

"That means you will?" Antoinette says with a bright smile and a slight undertone of shock in her voice.

"I still need time to think," Meg says slowly and her mother nods.

"Of course but he will be so happy if you agree! Truly Meg he is a wonderful man."

"Mother it sounds to me as if you are in love with him," Meg says with a smile and raised eyebrow and Antoinette avoids her daughters look.

"I have always loved him, always," she says quietly and Meg hates hearing her mothers sad tone goes and embraces her warmly.

"Alright mother, I will," she draws away, "But for you not him." Antoinette smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you ma Cheri that makes me very happy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She leads Meg down into the catacombs of the opera house to the boat that waits for them. Meg remembers the lair briefly after the kidnap of Christine during Don Juan Triumphant. In the boat she wonders how many times her mother had made this journey, how she was able to slip away down here with no one noticing her. They finally reach the lair and Meg blinks as the whole lair is filled with candles to lighten the darkness. It was different from what she remembered and she notices her mother's soft smile. She cannot see where the legendary Opera Ghost is. But unlike Meg, Antoinette can feel his presence as if it was a drum beat in the air.

"Erik my love, we're here." Antoinette calls and in the shadows near them a figure moves and comes forwards. Meg gasps quietly; this tall slender man; with a half masked face was Christine's Angel of Music, her mother's lover and her father. Her thoughts swirl around in her head like a violent storm and she couldn't move.

Erik walks slowly to them in the boat and gives his hand to Antoinette to help her out and smiles and once on safe ground he kisses her briefly. Then he puts his hand out to Meg but she shakes her head and gets out with her mother's help. Antoinette stands next to Erik and when she sees that his smile has faded she takes his hand and squeezes it. There was an awkward tension between them and Erik just looks at his daughter and she refuses to look at him.

"Well," Antoinette says when she can bare the silence no more, "Meg this is," she pauses for a moment then says it, "This is your father." Meg doesn't say anything just gives a cold glance at Erik and he sees that that is a look she got off her mother.

"Ah, it seems she has your sharp glance that puts any man in his place," he says softly and Antoinette smiles.

"She has your temper Erik," she says and he gives a soft chuckle.

"Is that so." He says and Meg looks from her mother to the masked man whom was her father. She suddenly wants to leave. He has met her now she doesn't want to see him again.

"Well you have met me and now I wish to leave please," Meg says with a cold politeness.

"Meg we have only just arrived!" Antoinette says shocked and Meg turns so she only faces her mother.

"I have met him mother, that's what you said to meet and now I just want to go home." Erik, sensing where this was head starts to draw back but Antoinette places a firm gip on his hand.

"Meg you haven't even spoken!"

"I don't want to mother! He is a murderer who nearly killed Roul and had Christine trapped in this hellish place!" Meg cries and at her side Antoinette felt Erik flinch at the two names.

"Meg you are being unreasonable and talking about things you don't understand," her voice is stern and cold and she her face was flushed with anger.

"Annie, if she wishes to leave let her. If I was in her poison I would do the same." Erik suddenly injects and both mother and daughter look at him in surprise, but then quickly Meg replaces it with her former coldness.

"But Erik-" Antoinette starts and he cuts across.

"Annie she doesn't want this. I can live knowing that I had tried," he turns to Meg whole eyes him carefully. "I am glad I have met you in the flesh, no matter how short." Unable to think of anything to say Meg nods and a silent understanding passes between father and daughter. Antoinette looks at the two of them before she sighs softly.

"If you wish Erik, I'll take her back home. I'll come back later," she says and Erik nods and kisses her forehead. With a final look at him that wasn't cold, Meg climbs into the boat and is followed by her mother and they drift out of the lair.

Once inside their flat Meg looks at her mother who sits in the rocking chair in front of the fire in the sitting room. She kneels by her side and Antoinette strokes her blonde hair gently.

"I'm sorry mother, but I cannot pretend…" she begins but her mother hushes her.

"Don't worry ma Cheri. You have met him no matter how brief and that makes me happy and I know him too."

Meg looks at her mother.

"You will see him tonight?"

"Yes I did say. Will you promise me something Meg?"

"Yes mother anything," Meg says earnestly and Antoinette smiles inwardly.

"You are to never tell anyone where his lair is, promise me Meg," she says seriously and tilts Meg's chin so their eyes meet.

"I promise mother," she says and her mother kisses her forehead.

"Thank you," she says and mother and daughter share a soft smile.

**A/N please review! Thanks to those who have!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_1 month later_

She lies with her head resting on his chest and her auburn hair fanned out behind and over her shoulders. He runs his fingers through it then up along her arm, trailing over her neck and jaw.

"You never explained to me why you were late," he says and slowly kisses the path his fingers had recently made along her flesh.

"Christine came to the flat," she says softly and he pauses where he is kissing her jaw line. He lifts his head and in the candle light his eyes look like black bottomless pits, and she feels as if she is drowning in them.

"Was there a mention of…" he trails off and she smoothes her fingers over his normally masked cheek.

"No Erik love, she has put everything in the past and that's where it will remain," she says her voice as soft whisper and he nods before kissing her lips. She moans gently and he moves her beneath him, exploring her flesh once more and once more devouring it. She smiles and gives herself fully to him once more.

----------------------------

"How is Meg?" he asks and props up on his elbow.

"She is fine. She asked after you," she says and his eyes lighten with happiness.

"She did? that's surprising."

"She also asked if you were going to see her again." He looks at her in complete surprise.

"If she wants to see me," he murmurs and Antoinette smiles and nods.

"I'm glad you decided to wear the ring on your hand rather than on a chain," he says as he lifts her left and moves it so the diamond engagement ring sparkles in the flames of the candles.

"Well it's too beautiful to hide," she says and he kisses her hand.

"I'm glad you like it," he says, "How does Meg feel?"

"She said as long as I'm happy she's happy. Stop worrying about her she is fine and when she is ready she will come. She is a lot like you in spirit," she adds with a smirk.

"But as stubborn as her mother," he says teasingly. Antoinette closes her eyes, a soft smile still on her lips and he draws her closer.

"Sleep now mon ange," he whispers against her head and closes his own eyes. He listens to her gentle breathing the softly sings:

"_Say you'll stay with me each night each morning,_

_Love me that's all I ask of you." **Do the rest.**_

_The End_

**A/N well it's done! Thanks to all the reviews and I hope that was a good enough ending! Please please review! **


End file.
